What's in a Name
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Master, for once in your life, commit a selfish act." He had waited earnestly, wondering if his Master would do such a thing. But nothing could have prepared him for his Master's request. "Say my name."


Frankenstein watched the Noblesse with a gentle smile. His Master stood outside on the balcony, watching the landscape before him. Even though he had seen this view many times over, Raizel still seemed to find something new that fascinated him. He took joy in the smallest of details, and he cherished the simplest things. Raizel's tranquility was one of the many things that Frankenstein found so endearing about his Master.

It always amazed Frankenstein how selfless his Master could be. To name one valuable trait that Raizel possessed would just be too vast. Everything about Raizel was desirable. His selflessness, his caring nature, and his willingness were but a few attributes that immediately came to Frankenstein's mind when he thought of the Noblesse. From Frankenstein's viewpoint, his Master was willing to suffer for the sake of others. He was willing to hide himself away in seclusion, merely because he was feared by others, and his seclusion would make others feel more comfortable. He was willing to use up his life force to protect those weaker than him.

He was willing to die for those weaker than him. As much as it pained Frankenstein, he realized that his Master was at peace with dying. But even as he suffered and performed his duties, the Noblesse never made one request in return. He demanded nothing in return for his efforts.

" _Frankenstein...I want to protect those beside me for the time being. Please understand my selfish desires."_

Frankenstein frowned at the memory. He could still remember how his Master had stated such a phrase so plainly to him, as if he had no right to be selfish. But even then when Raizel had made the comment, Frankenstein hadn't thought of his Master as being selfish. Such a thought hadn't even occurred to him! His Master, selfish? Never! The Noblesse never acted selfishly, or made demands for trivial things. But if need be, Frankenstein would give his Master anything, should the Noblesse ask for it. Nothing would stop him from trying to please his Master. But he didn't think that the Noblesse was capable of being selfish to begin with.

Frankenstein inwardly frowned. No, that wasn't quite true. He had to admit that his Master did display some selfish intentions. He stubbornly refused to go into hibernation, even though it would be beneficial for his health. He had refused mainly because he wanted to live the life he had been denied for so long. But was that so wrong? Why should he be denied a normal life? Was it because he was the Noblesse? Was the power that was slowly killing him also denying him the small pleasures in life? If so, than such a thing was unfair in Frankenstein's eyes. Why should his Master suffer for others?

But Raizel was only selfish because of the situations he was thrown into. He didn't choose to be selfish. He didn't ask for the school that Frankenstein had built for him. He didn't ask for the modified humans to become members of their family. In fact, these occurrences were more of a blessing than anything else. Raizel had yet to make a selfish desire, to want something of value.

But if anything else, his Master was...not selfish. Not in the tiniest bit. Such a thought brought a smile to his face as he glanced once more at his Master. The cold night breeze blew by, and Raizel's hair moved to expose his pale face. Even back when he had lived in Lukedonia, going outside was deemed a selfish act for the Noblesse. Staring out the window was all he was allowed; it was all he allowed himself.

Frankenstein frowned at the thought. Did his Master restrict himself like that because he was afraid that if he stepped outside on his own accord for a selfish reason, that he would find himself enjoying that freedom? Would he become tempted to break through that barrier and enjoy what life had to offer? How could someone isolate themselves like that?

Frankenstein smiled sadly as he came to one conclusion. Because his Master was just that selfless.

"Your thoughts are heavy tonight, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein looked up quickly. The Noblesse hadn't turned to look at him, but he could tell that Raizel was giving Frankenstein his full attention. Even as he allowed the wind to caress his face as he gazed up at the stars, Raizel was focusing on one individual only.

Frankenstein's eyes flickered to the floor. He never hid anything from his Master, but he was reluctant even now to share his train of thought. "I am just dwelling on a few conclusions, Master."

Raizel hummed thoughtfully, but he said nothing else. The Noblesse was curious, but he did not pry. He was more than willing to wait and allow people to grow comfortable before opening up. He was, after all, a very patient being.

Frankenstein glanced back up, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. "Master, if I may, I have a request."

Raizel finally turned to look at him, his dark head cocked slightly. He waited with patient, understanding eyes.

Well, there was no going back now. He now had his Master's attention, and he would make good use of it. With a deep breath, Frankenstein continued. "I pray that you not refuse me this one request, for it has been weighing heavily on my mind, and only now have I found the courage to speak."

Hesitation flickered in Raizel's eyes, but he nodded slowly. "Alright. Speak."

With a sigh, Frankenstein fixed his Master with his gaze. "You have always been a compassionate being. You are selfless in the sense that you will harm yourself in order to please others. For the Nobles, the werewolves, and the humans; you strive to make life better for their own selfish gains. But right now, I am asking you to do this one thing. Master, for once in your life, be selfish. Commit a selfish act. Ask for something, do something, anything, that you yearn for. You of all beings deserve at least one selfish thing."

His Master was going to interject. He knew he would. Even before the Noblesse spoke up, Frankenstein knew that Raizel would voice his disagreements. How could he be any more selfish than he already was? He was living a normal life, a life that he had coveted for so long. He had been offered so much when he had caused everyone nothing but worry. He had already committed his selfish act.

But Frankenstein did not see that way. Not at all. Which is why he rushed on, preventing his Master from saying anything. "But I know full well that you will try to deny yourself such pleasures," Frankenstein continued. "Which is why I am going to inform you that I will do everything in my power to see to it that you achieve whatever it is you desire." Closing his eyes, Frankenstein let out a breath. "So Master, please, be selfish."

Frankenstein paused, waiting earnestly. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped breathing momentarily as he waited with great anticipation. He had never asked such a thing from his Master, nor had he ever spoken in such terms. His main worry was that his Master would reject his request, and turn it away.

He watched as his Master's eyes widened slightly, his mouth parting open in slight shock. He lowered his head, eyes downcast to the floor. With one small movement, he turned away to glance once more out the window. Frankenstein's heart continued to beat loudly as he waited.

"Say my name."

Frankenstein's heart nearly stopped. "What?"

Raizel finally turned to look at him, his gaze soft. "Frankenstein, say my name."

Confusion filled him in that moment. Was that really all the Noblesse wanted? No, it couldn't be! For such a simple thing…

"Many people have called me by my name," Raizel stated, his voice heavy with an emotion that Frankenstein could not identify. "Some have expressed my name as a threat, others have spoken it with reverence, some with kindness and love." His head lowered. "But the one person who has always been by my side, who was the only one to swear to protect me, has never once spoken my name." Raizel looked at him. "It would be the greatest gift you could offer me. I want to hear you say my name."

He had never called his Master by his name! To Frankenstein, 'Master' was the only way he felt he could express his pride in serving such a being. No, not just a being, but an individual who deserved nothing less but his loyalty and service. But all Raizel wanted was a name. To hear his name would be a gift that Raizel thought he had to ask for.

With a sad smile, Frankenstein looked up. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

Raizel's eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment, as if he was enjoying the small moment that had just occurred. When he opened his eyes, his eyes shone with gratitude. His gaze was alight with happiness, as if such a simple act had granted him all the joy in the world. "Thank you," he said softly.

But Frankenstein was not finished. He wanted to preserve that smile, that look of gratitude on his Master's gaze for as long as he could. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel," he repeated. Frankenstein took three steps forward until he was standing before the Noblesse. "Raizel." Placing his hand over his heart, he dropped to one knee. "Rai." Than, with a smile that was full of pride, he bowed his head. "My Master."


End file.
